Monse and Cesar
Monse Finnie and Cesar Diaz, commonly referred to as "Monsar" by fans began as a friendship. It was revealed in Chapter One that they had hooked up before Monse left for writing camp, which was the start of their romantic relationship. They secretly dated until "Chapter Six" as Monse believed it was best they weren't together as it could damage their friendship with "the crew". They later rekindled their relationship in "Chapter Ten" after Monse reveals she no longer wants to hide their relationship. However, they later break up in "Chapter Fourteen" after Monse tells Cesar she is leaving to go to Brentwood to stay with her mother for a few days. When she returns from Brentwood in "Chapter Seventeen", they both apologize to each other and rekindled their relationship. Their relationship doesn't last long as Monse breaks up with Cesar in "Chapter Twenty" after she finds out he slept with another girl named Paula whilst she was away in Brentwood. Other Names *'Monsar' (Mons/e and Ce/'sar') *'Moncesar' (Mon/se and Cesar) *'Conse' (C'/esar and M/'onse) *'Mesar' (M'/onse and C/'esar) Early Life Monse and Cesar have been best friends since elementary school along with Ruby and Jamal. It has been said that Monse had a crush on Cesar before they hooked up, and this confirmed why they got together. Throughout the Series Season 1= They got together at the beginning of the summer before their freshman year of high school and before Monse left for summer camp. In Chapter One Monse returns to find out that the crew have split apart because Cesar said that he had "smashed" Monse before she left for camp. Jamal and Ruby are disgusted that Cesar would say such a thing because they didn't believe it to be true, and also knew what that kind of rumor could do to her reputation. Cesar then surprises Monse at her house to apologize, but she threatens him with a baseball bat and confronts him before he has the chance. She asks him why he told people after they'd agreed to keep it a secret, revealing that they had "smashed" after all. Cesar tells her that he only did it to claim her for protection, as his older brother and other Santos members wanted to get at her. Monse tells him that he needs to protect himself instead of her by leaving the Santos, but he becomes emotional as he believes there is no way out for him because his family crest has always been a gang sign. In the heat of the moment, she kisses him and he kisses her back while trying to keep his shirt on while Monse tries to take it off. Finally, Monse lifts his shirt up enough to see that he was hiding bruises all over his stomach, and she realizes that he'd already been jumped into the Santos. |-| Season 2= TBA Timeline First Relationship: * Start up: hooked up before the start of the series. * On hold: before Chapter One on hold due to Monse being away at writing camp. * Back on: Chapter Two Monse shows up at Cesar's house and they make out * On Hold: Chapter Three ** Reason: Cesar is offended when Monse tells Olivia he's not safe. * Back On: Chapter Seven ** Reason: Monse and Cesar are walking together home and he tells her he misses her and can't stop thinking about her although he's with Olivia and they almost kiss. * Back on: Chapter Ten Olivia and Cesar break up. Monse tells Cesar she no longer wants to hide their relationship. * On Hold: Chapter Fourteen ** Reason: Monse broke up with Cesar after he gave her an ultimatum. * Back on: In Chapter Seventeen Monse tell Cesar she still loves him. * On Hold: Chapter Twenty **Monse finds out Cesar slept with a girl named Paula whilst she was away in Brentwood. Trivia * Cesar gave Monse a notebook in Chapter One so she can write in it in her summer camp. Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Romantic relationships